With regard to internal combustion engines, in particular during extended periods of non-operation the situation can occur where unburnt fuel condenses and is deposited on the cold combustion chamber walls. When the internal combustion engine is subsequently started, ignition of this undefined quantity of unburnt hydrocarbons can result in undesired, uncontrolled and irregular variations in rotational speed. This effect disrupts a controlled speed ramp when starting the internal combustion engine and is perceived by the driver as being uncomfortable.
One possible means of avoiding the disruptive torque contributions resulting from the ignition of these fuel residues is to enable the ignition in each combustion chamber only from the point in time after which fuel has been injected into the combustion chamber by way of an injection valve. With regard to the combustion chambers in which the first fuel injection takes place only after the exhaust cycle (opening of the outlet valve), the fuel deposits are conveyed unburnt into the exhaust gas tract and discharged into the environment without being converted. This means that there is an increase in the level of harmful emissions during the starting process.